De la Haine à l'Amour
by Gilly 090018
Summary: Luna arrivait enfin à gérer sa vie. Entre secrets, amour et famille, elle avait enfin réussi à se poser. Mais la visite d'un proche pourrait bien tous remettre en question. Pourra-t-elle compter sur ses amis pour la remettre dans le droit chemin?
1. Chapter 1

**POV Luna:**

 **« Luna, lève toi, tu vas être en retard, cria mon père**

 **-Oui, encore cinq minutes, lui répondis-je pour la dixième fois au moins.**

 **-Nan maintenant, sinon je te jette sous la douche froide »**

Là, je me levai de mon lit en sursaut. Ah non, cette fois il ne m'aura pas. Et oui, il a déjà osé le faire. Jeter sa fille à moitié endormie sous la douche, quel père est-ce qu'on m'a collé, franchement des fois je me le demande. C'est sans enthousiasme, mais alors pas du tout que je pris ma douche, me brosse les dents et parti m'habiller.

Alors voyons, réfléchissons, c'est la rentrée donc il faut que je fasse bonne impression (ça rime en plus). Un pantalon en cuir noir ferait parfaitement l'affaire. On a beau être encore en été, il fait un froid de canard dehors. Et oui, à la Push, il pleut pratiquement tous le temps, c'est barbant (ok, promis, plus de rimes qui craignent). Avec mon pantalon, j'enfilai un pull blanc puis par-dessus ma veste en cuir avec accrochée sur le revers une rose rouge. Je trouve que ça donne un petit côté romantique. Pour finir je mis mes bottes et me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais beau être à la Push, je ne ressemblais pas trop à une indienne. J'avais les cheveux roux bouclés de ma mère qui descendaient jusqu'au fesse, la peau légèrement halée et les yeux noirs de mon père. Mon père était un indien pur-sang. Il avait les cheveux et yeux noirs et était très grand, comparée à moi. Et pour vous dire, je fais la taille moyenne quand même et lui me dépasse d'une bonne tête et demi. Ma mère, elle a divorcée dès qu'elle est tombée enceinte et à ma naissance, mon père m'a pris sous sa garde. Je vais la voir pendant les vacances. Et franchement c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous faire un monologue de ma mère, on verra ça plus tard. J'accrochai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et me maquillai légèrement. J'avoue, j'étais un peu stressée mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était ma première rentrée.

Je descendis prendre mon petit- déjeuner.

 **« Ah bah enfin, je savais que les femmes prenaient toujours deux heures pour se préparer mais je savais pas que c'était le double les jours de rentrée, se moqua mon père »**

Pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine.

 **« Et ça, ça va rentrer en dernière année. Eh bien, je plains déjà tes profs. »**

Je regardai l'heure, et mince je vais être en retard. Je pris mon sac et allai directement à l'arrêt de bus. Merci mon dieu, j'arrivai juste à temps. Je rentrai dedans et cherchai mes amis. J'étais tellement pressée de leur raconter mes vacances. Je vis mes deux meilleures amies qui bavassaient à la banquette. Lorsque je m'approchai d'elles, elles me sautèrent toutes les deux au cou.

 **« Ah tu sais pas combien tu m'as manqué, me dit Leah.**

 **-Il va falloir que tu nous racontes toutes tes vacances et surtout le passage où tu as pris soin de nous en parler très vaguement, tu sais celui où tu as rencontré le beau prince charmant sur la plage, s'exclama Kim »**

Je me senti légèrement rougir car plusieurs regards c'était tournés vers moi. J'espérai que personne n'avait entendu mais malheureusement le groupe juste devant nous, nous avait surpris. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y avait dedans la personne que je haïssais le plus au monde.

 **« Alors comme ça t'as fait la rencontre de ton prince charmant. Perso, je croyais qu'il ne rencontrait que les princesses et pas les thons, lança Paul. »**

Ce gars avait le don de m'énerver en une phrase. Et j'y avais le droit depuis la maternelle.

 **« Alors comme ça toi tu t'intéresses au conte de fée maintenant. Eh bien, j'arrêterai jamais d'en apprendre des bonnes sur toi, répliquai-je. »**

J'entendis mes amies glousser derrière moi. Et oui, depuis la maternelle on se connait et depuis la maternelle on s'envoyait des répliques dignes d'enfants de 2 ans.

Je sentais qu'il avait envie de répondre mais son ami Jared l'en empêcha, prétextant que l'on était arrivé. En effet, je voyais le lycée se rapprocher. Mes amies et moi descendîmes et allâmes chercher nos emplois du temps.

 **« J'y crois pas on a tous nos cours en commun, sauf espagnol, c'est trop génial, dit Kim**

 **-Ouais, je sens que cette année, on va pas s'ennuyer, ajouta Leah »**

Nous allâmes à nos casiers.

 **« Alors les filles, racontez-moi vos vacances, dis-je**

 **-Ok mais je te promets que tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement et à la pause, t'as intérêt à tous nous raconter sur ta rencontre, hein ? demanda Kim même si je savais que ce n'étais pas une question.**

 **-Oui promis.**

 **-Bien moi j'étais partis en randonner mais on a dû partir plus tôt car ils ont signalés qu'il y avait eu des morts, nous dit Kim.**

 **-Encore des soi-disant ours ? demandais-je**

 **-Pas soi-disant, c'était des ours.**

 **\- Kim, on n'est même pas sûr que ça en soit. C'est vrai on a pas de preuve.**

 **-Ouai mais j'ai entendu dire que ces meurtres ce rapprochait de chez nous, dit Leah**

 **-Ok ce soir on rentre toutes les trois, ok les filles ? demanda Kim d'une voix pas très rassuré**

 **-Oui t'inquiète, répondîmes Leah et moi en rigolant.**

On continua à parler de nos vacances et encore une fois on n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. On courra à notre premier cours, Maths. Le problème à ce moment précis est que le prof et moi on est comme deux droites parallèles on ne se croisera jamais donc on ne s'entendra jamais. C'était la 3ème année de suite que je l'avais et j'en pouvais plus.

La dernière fois il avait convoqué mon père car soit disant j'avais malencontreusement baillé et il avait dit que c'était un manque de respect, ok ça je veux bien mais qui l'aille pas lui dire que je m'étais carrément endormi. Puis perso, on convoque pas quelqu'un parce que son enfant c'est endormi pendant son cours, on le puni et puis voilà.

On arriva et le prof nous ouvrit :

 **« En retard dès le jour de la rentrée, me dit-il »**

Je sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que j'arrivais en retard, il me grondait seulement moi. Soit c'est parce qu'il me déteste et j'avoue, comme je l'ai dit avant, ça marche dans les deux sens ou alors c'est parce que j'arrivais toujours en retard par rapport aux autres. J'en ai aucune idée et quoi qu'il arrive c'est pas ma faute, enfin c'est ce que je voulais croire.

 **« Allez-vous assoir aux places libres »**

Bah oui à des places libres, on va pas s'assoir sur les gens, je vous jure ce prof, personne peut le soigner.

Il y avait trois places de libre dont une table. Avec Leah, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et nous précipitèrent vers la table, laissant Kim en plan. Elle regarda la place restante et nous fit un regard noir. A côté de sa chaise était assis (attention suspense, même si je pense que vous avez une petite idée…) Jared. Elle s'assit tout rouge à côté de lui et nous, on était juste pliée de rire. On avait bien compris que depuis quelques temps, il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Le cours commença et j'avais envie d'être partout sauf ici. Je n'écoutais même pas le cours le cours, je regardais la forêt qui s'étendait à côté du lycée. Leah me donna un coup de coude, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Le prof me regardait avec ses petits yeux derrière ses lunettes. Qu'est-ce qui va encore me sortir celui-là :

 **« Pouvez-vous répétez ce que je viens de dire mademoiselle ?**

 **-Ne**

 **-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?**

 **-Mais bien sûr, je m'en donnerai à cœur joie de vous expliquer la raison. Voyez-vous monsieur, j'ai d'autre chose à faire dans la vie que d'écouter votre cours, qui, si je puis me permettre ne me sert mais alors strictement à rien.**

 **-Si c'est cela pourquoi ne pas passer la fin de mon cours chez le proviseur.**

 **-Parfait, j'y vais avec joie. »**

Je pris mes affaires et sortit de la salle sans lui accorder un regard. Je pris la direction de la sortie du lycée. S'il croyait que j'allais vraiment y aller chez le proviseur. J'allai vers le couloir lorsque j'entendis des voix. Nan, il manquait plus que ça, pas eux. Je fis demi-tour mais ils m'avaient malheureusement vu.

 **«Hey Luna ...**

 **POV Paul:**

Ah ! Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle prenne toujours le même bus que moi. Rien que de voir sa tête ça m'énervais. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du lycée.

 **« Pourquoi tu m'as interrompu ? J'avais une super réplique à lui sortir ! demandais-je à Jared.**

 **-Parce qu'on était arrivés et je voulais pas que tu gâches encore plus tes chances avec elle, me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me caser absolument avec cette fille ? C'est pas du tout mon style mec.**

 **-Ah ouai, alors pourquoi tu cherches toujours à attirer son attention ?**

 **-Mais pas du tout…**

 **-Attends, elle était tranquille avec ses amies en train de parler de ses vacances et toi t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te ramener dans la conversation.**

 **-Je me suis juste moqué de son « prince charmant » soit disant qu'elle aurait trouvé. Je suis sûr qu'il a une tête de …**

 **-Ah tu vois là, t'es en train de nous faire une crise de jalousie.**

 **-Mais pas du tout, arrête, c'est bon tu m'as saoulé là ! »**

Je parti en direction de mon premier cours. Jared est mon meilleur ami mais y a des moments ou j'ai envie qu'il la ferme. Je tournai à gauche du couloir et tombai nez à nez avec un homme qui devait avoir à peu plus de la vingtaine.

 **« Salut, je suis Sam.**

 **\- Salut, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre.**

 **-Attends Paul, il faut que je te parle.**

 **-Comment tu connais mon nom ?**

 **-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Là, je veux juste te poser quelques questions et te parler de certaine chose.**

 **\- Vite fait parce que j'ai cours, moi.**

 **-Depuis quand t'es pressé d'aller en cours ? T'inquiète t'es excusé pour ta premier heure de loupé, j'ai donné un mot.**

 **-Ok, vas-y balance les tes questions.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu manges beaucoup en ce moment ?**

 **-C'est quoi ces questions ?**

 **\- Tache-toi simplement d'y répondre.**

 **-Ouai, en ce moment je fais une poussée de croissance du coup j'ai pratiquement tous le temps faim mais je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.**

 **-D'accord… "**

 **-Euh… tu m'expliques pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? »**

Mais nous fûmes interrompu par quelqu'un qui arrivait. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était car elle essayait de nous éviter mais Sam l'avait vu.

 **«Hey Luna, dit Sam»**

Nan pas elle. Elle s'approcha de nous et regarda Sam d'un regard incertain comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

 **« Salut Sam, dit-elle.**

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, t'es pas censé être en cours ?**

 **-Si justement, j'y allais là…**

 **-Tu te dirigeais pas plutôt vers la sortie ? Luna, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?**

 **-Mais rien, c'est juste ce prof qui là, il m'énerve, il me cherche tous le temps. Et puis toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Oh non ne change pas de sujet, si ton père apprend que tu t'es fait virer dès le premier cours, ça va barder pour toi. »**

Là, je comprenais rien du tout. J'étais complétement perdu.

 **« Attendez, attendez, vous vous connaissez ?**

 **-Oui, c'est ma nièce.**

 **-Quoi, Luna, c'est ta nièce ?**

 **-Oui, c'est ce qu'il vient de te dire. T'es toujours aussi sourd à ce que je vois.**

 **-Toi fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sinon…**

 **-Stop, vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sam**

 **-Malheureusement oui, depuis la maternelle, répondit Luna**

 **-Ah ok, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Bon je vais devoir vous laissez, j'ai des trucs de prévus. Paul, faudra que l'on termine notre discussion passe chez moi avec Jared quand tu auras le temps.**

 **-Euh ok.**

 **-Et toi, Luna, si j'entends encore parler de toi aujourd'hui, je dis tous à ton père, ok ?**

 **-D'accord**

 **-Bon à plus »**

Il partit nous laissant là, tous les deux en plan.

 **« Tu parlais de quoi avec mon oncle de si « important » ?**

 **-Ça te regarde pas.**

 **-Si au contraire, il est comme mon grand frère, alors si j'apprends que tu trafiques un truc avec lui, excuse-moi mais ça me regarde, gros con.**

 **-Pourquoi faut toujours que tu termines t'es phrase par des insultes quand tu parles avec moi ?**

 **-Mais tout simplement parce que tu les mérites. Tu me cherches dès que t'en as l'occasion, ça me saoule grave, enculé.**

 **-Sale pute.**

 **-Pervers.**

 **-Poufiasse.**

 **-Eh stop, nous coupa Jared »**

Je n'avais pas entendu sonner et plusieurs élèves regardait la scène.

 **« Quoi, mais aller tous vous faire foutre bande d'enculé, leur dis-je.**

 **-Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui est vulgaire ?**

 **-Ouai, parfaitement Madame.**

 **-STOP, cria Leah qui nous avez rejoint. »**

Elle pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires celle-là ? Je la vis qui attrapait Luna par le bras et qui l'emmenait sans doute à son prochain cours. Luna pouvait se défendre toute seule, nan, elle a pas besoin de « garde du corps ». Attends, stop, je rêve ou je suis en train de prendre sa défense là.

 **« Et tu me dis qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas, me dit Jared.**

 **-Oh ça va. Et c'est vrai, je la supporte pas alors comment je pourrais m'intéresser à elle, hein ? Tu m'expliques ?**

 **-Ok t'as gagné… Pour l'instant.**

 **-Au fait, quand on a du temps, on doit passer chez Sam.**

 **-C'est qui Sam ?**

 **-Tu verras. Le seul truc que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est l'oncle de Luna.**

 **-Ahhh alors toute l'embrouille vient de là ?**

 **-Ouai, en parti. Bon on a quoi là ?**

 **-Anglais, mais te connaissant, on sèche, c'est ça ?**

 **-Exactement. »**

Coucou j'espère que ce début d'histoire vous a plu.

Oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ça me ferais plaisir :)

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Luna :**

Les cours de la matinée étaient terminés et Leah, Kim et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire. Depuis ma rencontre avec Sam, je n'avais pas arrêté de me monter des films sur ce qu'ils trafiquaient lui, Paul et Jared. D'ailleurs, j'y pensais encore en ce moment.

 **« Houhou Luna je te parle, me dit Leah**

 **-Oui quoi ? répondis-je complètement à l'ouest**

 **-T'es pas possible mais bon c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. On te demandait comment il s'appelait le gars que tu as rencontré pendant les vacances ?**

 **-Ah, Jeremy et il a dit qu'il devait m'appeler aujourd'hui pour me dire un truc mais il m'a pas dit quoi.**

 **-Mademoiselle est pressée ? dit Kim en arquant un sourcil plein de sous-entendu**

 **-Ça se voit autant ?**

 **-Tu sautes littéralement de ta chaise.**

 **-Ah ah très drôle Kim, lui répondis-je sans m'empêcher de sourire »**

Elle avait raison, j'étais très pressé de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Cet été, j'étais allée chez un ami d'enfance de mon père, Jesse, et c'est ici que j'avais rencontré Jeremy. C'est son fils. Alors quand mon père a su qu'on sortait ensemble, je suis sûr que si on n'avait pas été là il nous aurait fait la danse de la joie. J'avais passé de très chouettes vacances et j'avais appris à le connaitre. Au début, quand je l'avais vu, j'avais, je ne sais pas comme eu peur de lui. J'avais peur qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Tout ça dû aux apparences. Car ouai côté physique, il est super imposant. T'as limite peur de lui parler quand tu le vois. Mais il avait vite brisé la glace lorsqu'il m'avait souri. Rien qu'un sourire m'avait fait changer d'avis sur son compte. Je sais, il ne suffit de rien pour me faire changer d'avis. Il a beau être dur à cuir, ce n'est qu'un masque qu'il se donne. Au fond, il est super gentil et doux avec moi. Bref résumé en deux mots, je l'adore.

Il a commencé à me faire visiter la ville et, j'avoue, n'ayons pas peur des mots, j'ai rien retenu de ce qu'il m'a expliqué sur l'endroit où il vivait. J'étais plus intéressée par lui. Lui et ses beaux yeux bleus. Et c'est environ deux jours avant mon départ que l'on a décidé de sortir ensemble. J'ai toujours eu peur des relations à distance, mais pour l'instant ça va. On peut dire que j'arrive à gérer, même si j'ai hâte de repartir en vacances pour retourner le voir et puis j'ai confiance en lui.

Notre repas terminé, la cloche sonna et nous retournâmes en cours.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse.

Au dernier cours, j'étais assise à côté de Kim.

 **« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Jared ne soit pas venu cet aprèm ?**

 **-Nan pas du tout. Il doit surement être avec ce Paul en train de sécher les cours, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pourquoi tu es pressée de le revoir, dis-je en arquant le sourcil comme elle me l'avait si gentiment fait tous à l'heure.**

 **-Oui et arrête c'est pas drôle. »**

Ce n'était peut-être pas drôle mais nous nous mîmes toutes les deux à rire.

A la sonnerie, comme convenu avec Kim, nous rentrâmes avec Leah chez nous. Nous étions en route quand mon téléphone sonna :

 **«** **Allo?**

 **\- …**

 **-Eh Jeremy,** **ça va** **?**

 **-…**

 **-Oui… »**

Je me stoppai net dans ma phrase car deux regards étaient pointés sur moi.

 **« Quoi ? leurs dis-je**

 **-Rien rien, me répondirent-elles en souriant »**

C'est pas vrai, je suis sûr qu'à peine j'aurai raccroché, un interrogatoire gratuit va s'offrir à moi. Génial.

 **« Hein ? Nan je suis toujours là.**

 **\- …**

 **-Sérieux, t'es sérieux là, mais c'est trop génial !**

 **-…**

 **-Moi aussi je suis trop contente.**

 **-…**

 **-Bien sûr qu'il sera d'accord, tu le connais.**

 **-…**

 **-Ok, je te rappellerai pour tous te dire.**

 **-…**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime, bisous »**

A ce moment-là, j'étais sûr d'avoir un sourire plus qu'idiot sur le visage et les deux regards étaient toujours pointés vers moi.

 **« Bon allez-s'y je vois bien que vous voulez me dire quelque chose.**

 **-Il t'a dit quoi, crièrent mes deux amies en même temps ce qui me fit sursauter.**

 **-Il m'a dit qu'il devait passer à Seattle avec son père pour une affaire importante et du coup il m'a demandé s'il pouvait passer me voir.**

 **-Ah, trop mignon. T'as intérêt à nous le présenter, me dit Kim**

 **-Promis »**

Après cinq minutes de marche et de bavardage sur Jeremy, j'arrivai chez moi. Mon père était déjà rentré. Il travaillait comme cuisinier et nous faisait toujours de très bons petits plats. Je voulais attendre le dîner pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il serait surement content de revoir Jesse lui aussi. Je parti donc faire mes devoirs en attendant, même si j'avais du mal à garder ma bouche fermé.

Alors pour demain j'avais du français et des maths. Ah des maths, ma matière favorite. Surtout qu'ayant été absente la moitié du cours, je ne comprenais rien du tout aux exercices. Génial, j'allais encore avoir les foudres du prof car je ne les aurai pas faits. Alors que j'imaginais déjà, la punition que j'allais avoir, mon père m'appela pour manger.

Il nous avait cuisinés du risotto. L'odeur embellissait toute la pièce. J'étais très fier d'avoir un père comme ça. Nous avions commencé à manger et je décidais qu'il était temps que je casse le silence avec ma bonne nouvelle.

 **« Papa, tu sais qui j'ai eu au téléphone ? Jeremy. Il vient à Seattle avec son père. Ça te dérange pas qu'ils passent nous voir ?**

 **-Nan au contraire je trouve ça chouette qu'ils pensent à nous. Faudra que j'appelle Jesse pour qu'on s'organise une sortie car je suppose que vous voudrez qu'on vous laisse tranquille pour que tu lui fasses visiter la Push. A moins que tu veuilles les deux vieux avec vous, me dit-il en rigolant**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'on sera tranquille, Leah et Kim ont déjà prévu de rester avec nous car elles veulent voir ce fameux Jeremy, répondis-je avec des grands gestes de bras.**

 **-Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai vu Sam en rentrant. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisé.**

 **-Hum quoi ? Il te l'a dit ? Nan, il m'avait promis de fermer sa bouche si j'étais sage le reste de la journée et je l'ai été. Il va me le payer. Bon pour en revenir au problème c'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui a commencé à me chercher.**

 **-Luna, attends, de quoi tu parles ?**

 **-De quoi tu parles toi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils**

 **-J'ai croisé Sam en rentrant et il nous invite à boire un coup chez lui.**

 **-Ah, ok, ouai c'est cool en plus ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Emily. Elle va bien ?**

 **-Oui, elle va très bien et toi ne changes pas de sujet de quoi tu parlais ?**

 **-De rien**

 **-Luna ?**

 **-J'ai oublié, je me souviens plus.**

 **-Lu-na ?**

 **-Bon ok, je me suis fait virée du cours de maths et après j'ai croisé Sam et il m'a dit qu'il ne dirait rien si je restais sage le reste de la journée.**

 **-Viré le premier jour !? »**

Là, il avait complètement changé de ton. Je détestais cette face de mon père. Les moments où il me remettait à ma place quand j'avais fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. Je serai les dents et priai pour qu'il ne me prive de rien. A ce moment-là, je repensais à Jeremy et sa visite. Oh nan, s'il te plait pas ça, ne me prive pas de le voir. Ok, je crois que j'ai mérité une punition mais pas celle-là.

 **«Ok, pour la peine tu viendras m'aider au restaurant. »**

Attends c'est tout. Juste ça. Moi qui me faisais du souci. Il dut voir mon soulagement car il rajouta :

 **« Pendant deux mois. »**

Là je crois que ma mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher.

 **« Deux mois ?**

 **-Oui, deux mois et crois-moi ce n'est pas très cher payé. J'aurai pu faire pire et je pense que tu savais de quoi j'aurais pu te priver ou plutôt de qui. »**

Oui je savais très bien de qui. Le repas continua malgré tout dans la bonne humeur.

Celui-ci terminé, je décidai de passer un coup de file car j'avais quand même les nerfs. Deux mois d'aide, deux mois.

 **« Allo ?**

 **-Allo Sam, c'est Luna. Bravo tu peux être fier de toi.**

 **-De quoi tu parles ?**

 **-Joue pas avec ça tu sais très bien.**

 **-Euh nan. Mais ce serai bien que tu accouches parce que j'ai des trucs de prévu là avec Emily.**

 **-Au pardon je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dis-je avec un ton faussement désolé.**

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Et bien mon père et au courant que j'ai été viré.**

 **-Comment ? Je te jure que j'ai rien dis comme je te l'avais promis si tu restais sage.**

 **-Nan, mais je suis sûre que tu avais tous prévu en disant à mon père que tu l'invitais à boire un coup. Tu savais qu'il me le dirait et qu'avant même qu'il m'explique la raison de votre rencontre, je me serai défendu ayant cru que tu lui avais tous dis.**

 **-Je te jure que j'y avais pas pensé. Tu t'es grillé toute seule Luna, j'ai rien fait du tout.**

 **-Nan je suis sûre que tu avais tous prévu. Bon allez passes une bonne nuit quand même. Salut.**

 **-J'y suis pour rien et ouai merci, toi dors bien, dit-il en rigolant. »**

Quelle maturité il a, c'est dingue. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de parler à un vrai gamin.

Je partis dire bonne nuit à mon père et allai me coucher. J'étais crevée. Je m'endormi dès que j'eus fermé les yeux.

 _« Tu ne sers à rien Luna. Je me demande même pourquoi je t'ai gardé ? Ah oui parce que ton père rêvait d'avoir une fille et je lui ai accordé ce souhait. Oui, le temps où je l'aimais encore._

 _-Nan, arrête de dire ça, je t'en supplie, dis-je en pleurant._

 _-Si, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je fais semblant de t'aimer. Je t'accueille chez moi alors que je ne te considère même pas comme ma fille. Tu as mal ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à cette face cachée._

 _-Oui, j'ai mal. Mais plus tu me parles et plus la douleur s'apaise. Elle est remplacée par de la colère, la colère qui va venger tous ce que tu nous as fait et fait subir, à papa et moi._

 _-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. »_

 _Tout d'un coup, la colère explosa et je me mis à m'élever du sol. Ma peau me brulait et je voyais apparaître sur celle-ci des grandes taches noirs qui recouvraient mes bras et mes poignets et d'autres qui recouvraient mon cou et mon menton. Mes yeux noirs prirent une couleur bleu glace. J'avais peur. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ?_

 _Ma soi-disant mère aussi ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait une expression choquée sur le visage et je pouvais voir une pointe de peur dans ces yeux. Puis elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et vola à ma portée puis je vis un éclat blanc, puis plus rien._

 _Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais dans un lit d'hôpital avec mon père au chevet et mon oncle et Emily endormis sur des chaises. Je vis alors sur le coin de mon oreiller une lettre. C'était elle. « Luna, je te donne cette ultime et dernière aide de ma part. Tu dois contrôler tes colères. Sinon ce qui vient de se passer se reproduira et crois-moi ce côté que tu as en plus et très mal vu. Personne ne doit le découvrir. Même ton père ne doit être au courant. Adieu »_

Tout d'un coup j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai sur mon lit, pleine de sueurs froides.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, je voulais juste remercier Arwalia et wolfM152 pour leurs reviews. Ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. ;)

 **POV Luna:**

 _« Tu ne sers à rien Luna. Je me demande même pourquoi je t'ai gardé ? Ah oui parce que ton père rêvait d'avoir une fille et je lui ai accordé ce souhait. Oui, le temps où je l'aimais encore._

 _-Nan, arrête de dire ça, je t'en supplie, dis-je en pleurant._

 _-Si, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je fais semblant de t'aimer. Je t'accueille chez moi alors que je ne te considère même pas comme ma fille. Tu as mal ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à cette face cachée._

 _-Oui, j'ai mal. Mais plus tu me parles et plus la douleur s'apaise. Elle est remplacée par de la colère, la colère qui va venger tous ce que tu nous as fait et fait subir, à papa et moi._

 _-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. »_

 _Tout d'un coup, la colère explosa et je me mis à m'élever du sol. Ma peau me brulait et je voyais apparaître sur celle-ci des grandes taches noirs qui recouvraient mes bras et mes poignets et d'autres qui recouvraient mon cou et mon menton. Mes yeux noirs prirent une couleur bleu glace. J'avais peur. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ?_

 _Ma soi-disant mère aussi ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait une expression choquée sur le visage et je pouvais voir une pointe de peur dans ces yeux. Puis elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et vola à ma portée puis je vis un éclat blanc, puis plus rien._

 _Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais dans un lit d'hôpital avec mon père au chevet et mon oncle et Emily endormis sur des chaises. Je vis alors sur le coin de mon oreiller une lettre. C'était elle. « Luna, je te donne cette ultime et dernière aide de ma part. Tu dois contrôler tes colères. Sinon ce qui vient de se passer se reproduira et crois-moi ce côté que tu as en plus et très mal vu. Personne ne doit le découvrir. Même ton père ne doit être au courant. Adieu »_

Tout d'un coup j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai sur mon lit, pleine de sueurs froides.

« Luna, calme toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve, me répétais-je, oui mais un rêve que tu ne devrais plus faire. » J'essayais de me rassurer t'en bien que mal mais cela ne marchai pas. Je regardai l'heure, 5h30, inutile de me rendormir et de toute façon je n'aurais pas réussi. Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche pour me rafraichir et me changer les idées.

L'eau fraiche me fit du bien. Je restai environ une demi-heure comme ça puis entendis mon père se lever et décidais donc d'aller m'habiller. Je pensais toujours à ce cauchemar que j'avais fait. Je ne faisais ce genre de rêve que quand j'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui pouvait nous mettre en danger, mon père et moi. Mais je ne voyais pas quoi. Tous allait pour le mieux, ma vie était devenu stable et mon père avait enfin oublié ma…mère. Bon Luna conseille, arrête de te monter des films pour rien. Ca ne doit être rien de très important.

Je regardai le temps par la fenêtre, il faisait beau, très beau même. La journée reprend bien son cours. Je décidai donc de mettre juste un débardeur avec un jean et des baskets. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés, me maquillai légèrement et fraichement puis descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mon père y était déjà :

 **« Luna ! Bien dormi, me demanda-il d'un ton joyeux**

 **-Oui très bien merci, lui répondis-je simplement avec un souris qui se voulait vrai »**

Je filai prendre mon bus et rejoins les filles qui m'avais gardé une place.

 **« Hey Luna, me salua Kim**

 **-Salut les filles.**

 **\- Salut, tiens je n'avais jamais vu que tu avais un tatouage à l'avant-bras, me dit Leah.**

 **-Hein, ah oui, je le cache, mon père n'est pas au courant.**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait une barre avec des pourcentages et là y a marqué 0%.**

 **-Oui c'est ça.**

 **\- Bizarre comme tatouage, je ne t'imaginai pas te faire ça. Mais ça te vas bien quand même, hein, je n'ai pas dit le contraire.**

 **-Oui, essaye de te rattraper Leah, c'est bien, dit Kim »**

Nous nous mîmes à rires puis nous arrivâmes et descendîmes du bus. Nous nous séparâmes pour aller à nos cours respectifs. C'était l'une des seules heures où l'on était séparée. Là, j'avais espagnol. Je me rangeai devant la salle et attendis avec les autres le prof. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si je connaissais des personnes dans cette classe. Oui, j'en connaissais une. Mais malheureusement c'était celle que je voulais voir en dernière. Paul.

Le prof arriva et fit un plan de classe. Avec la chance que j'aie, je vais être à côté de lui.

 **« Luna et Paul à côté, dit le prof. »**

Eh bah ça n'a pas loupé. On se regarda d'un air mauvais et allâmes nous assoir. On laissait le plus d'espace possible entre nous, bref comme des vrais gamins.

Le cours avait commencé depuis 5 minutes et Paul commençait déjà à me chercher.

 **« Alors, il va bien ton « prince Charmant » ?**

 **-Ça te travaille tant que ça l'histoire du « prince Charmant » comme tu dis ?**

 **-Nan c'est juste que j'aimerai bien voir ce que tu appelles « prince Charmant ».**

 **-Et bien ça tombe bien car le « prince Charmant » doit bientôt passer nous voir, je te le présenterai.**

 **-J'aimerai bien voir ça tête de…**

 **-Si tu l'insultes devant moi t'auras des problèmes, beaucoup de problèmes, t'as compris connard ?**

 **-Ouai, mais j'aimerai bien voir ça aussi. »**

Pour toute réponse, je sorti mon ciseau et fis semblant de lui glisser sur la gorge.

 **« Il en vaut vraiment le coup ? me demanda-t-il**

 **-Oui, largement, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »**

Il commençait à trembler

 **« Pourquoi tu trembles ?**

 **-J'en sais rien, dit-il en serrant les dents »**

Il sauta de sa chaise et couru en dehors de la classe.

Oh nan, il avait oublié ses affaires, il allait falloir que je lui ramène. Quoique personne ne va m'obliger à lui ramener. Un souris diabolique ce dessina sur mon visage. Je pouvais peut-être les jeter dans la mer.

 **« Luna ? Qu'a Paul ? Pourquoi est-il parti ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien. Il avait peut-être quelque chose de prévu.**

 **-Il aurait pu me prévenir mais bon, tant pis. »**

Tu me revaudras ça Lahote, t'as intérêt. Moi qui te défends, première et dernière fois.

 **« Vous me ferez le plaisir de lui rapporter ses affaires, il les a oubliées.**

 **-Oui… Monsieur »**

Là tu devras carrément me payer pour le service.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Pas de trace de Paul en vue. Dommage j'aurais pu lui rendre ses affaires, mais nan Monsieur veut me faire de l'exercice, faut que je fasse un détour par chez lui. Bon ok, il habite à côté de chez moi mais quand même.

Les cours terminés, je rentrai avec Kim et Leah.

 **« Attendez-moi là les filles faut que je rende, à Paul, ses affaires.**

 **-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu lui rends service, dit Leah.**

 **-Moi non plus, lui répondis-je. »**

Je passai le portail de son jardin et le vis, assis sur le perron.

 **« Tu peux plus te passer de moi à ce que je vois, dit-il en souriant.**

 **-Nan, on m'a obligé, t'avais oublié tes affaires.**

 **-Ah merci.**

 **-Attends quoi, merci, tu m'as dit merci. Ouah faut que les journaux en parlent demain tiens.**

 **-Très drôle Luna. T'aurai sans doute préférer que je t'insulte puis ce serai parti dans un clash comme d'hab. ?**

 **-Nan, dis-je simplement, tu avais quoi ? Pourquoi tu tremblais?**

 **-Tu te préoccupes de moi ?**

 **-Sérieux.**

 **\- Sérieux, je n'en sais rien. C'est bizarre d'avoir une discussion civilisée avec toi. Là, les journaux devraient en parler.**

 **-Ah ah, très drôle Paul. »**

Il se mit à rire.

 **« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, j'avoue, dis-je »**

Mon téléphone sonna à cet instant.

 **"Allo.**

 **-Hey Luna, ça va ?**

 **-Hey Jeremy, ouai et toi ?**

 **-Ouai, alors ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

 **-Il est ok. Tu viendras quand ?**

 **-Dans (réfléchir) »**

J'entendis quelqu'un toussoter à côté de moi. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

 **« Oui, pardon, c'était bien d'avoir une discussion civilisé avec toi, allez salut.**

 **-Ouai, c'est ça, salut avec ton gars, là.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

 **-Ce qui me prends, mais y a tout simplement ce clochard qui vient de couper notre discussion, pour une fois qu'on s'entendait bien.**

 **-Luna, ça va ?, me demanda Jeremy**

 **-Oui, ça va.**

 **-Qui c'est qui cri et qui vient de me traiter de clochard ?**

 **\- Personne, t'inquiète.**

 **-Ouai et bien tu peux lui dire qu'il aille ce faire foutre.**

 **-Quoi, d'où tu me parles comme ça je te connais même pas ok, répliqua Paul en criant. »**

Comment il avait fait pour entendre. Jeremy était resté très calme et n'avait pas crié. Il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Ca a dû l'étonner aussi car il garda le silence avec un regard plongé dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. Il recommençait à trembler et courra jusqu'à la forêt à côté de son jardin.

 **« C'est qui ce type ? Pour qui il se prend. Tu sors avec lui quand je ne suis pas là c'est ça ?**

 **-Nan, t'as tout faux. Je devais lui rendre ses affaires parce qu'il les avait oubliées en cours.**

 **\- Ouai bon, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je ne veux pas d'embrouille entre nous. Je te fais confiance.**

 **-Merci, je suis trop pressé que tu arrives.**

 **-Pareil, ce sera super. Tu me manques trop. Il faut que je te laisse.**

 **-Ok, tu me manques aussi. »**

Pourquoi il fallait toujours que Paul soit dans mes pattes. J'avais failli avoir une embrouille avec Jeremy. Et pourquoi il est parti comme ça. J'étais en colère contre ce crétin. Il me saoule, il ne peut pas me laisser vivre ma vie.

Je parti rejoindre Leah et Kim qui m'attendaient toujours.

 **« Tant à mis du temps, me dit Leah**

 **-Ouai, excuse, j'ai eu des trucs à régler.**

 **-Encore un clash ?**

 **-Ouai, pourtant la discussion était bien partie.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **-Jeremy a appelé et là c'est parti en embrouille totale.**

 **\- Eh ! Sur ton tatouage, il n'y avait pas marqué 0% ce matin ? me demanda Kim**

 **-Ouai c'est vrai, pourquoi là y a 25% ? Questionna Leah**

 **-Nan ce matin il était bien comme ça.**

 **-Ah bon ? Je ne me souvenais pas, dit Kim. »**

On arriva à destination. Je les saluai puis rentrai chez moi.

 **POV Paul:**

Je courrai le plus vite que je pouvais vers la forêt. C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que je tremble comme ça. Dès que je me mettais un peu en colère. Mais là, elle était plus intense.

Je me stoppai net. Mes os et mes muscles me faisait méga mal et d'un coup ils explosèrent. Je me retrouvai au sol. Je gisais de douleur. Je voulais me mettre sur mes jambes mais me retrouvais à quatre pattes. Je me retournai et remarquai que j'avais de la fourrure grise. Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel, merde. J'entendis quelqu'un rigoler. Et en plus j'entends des voix maintenant. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est quoi ce bug ?

 **« Ce bug et, soit dit en passant expression minable, est tout à fait normal.**

 **-Attends tu vas me dire que c'est normal que je me sois transformé en … attends en quoi, en loup ? Et puis je peux savoir qui tu es ?**

 **-Oui, c'est normal et heureusement que je t'avais demandé de passer chez moi pour parler de choses très importantes.**

 **Sam?**

 **-En chair et en os.**

 **-T'es un loup ?**

 **-Elle a raison Luna. Temps de réaction zéro.**

 **-C'est pas vrai, elle me lâchera jamais celle-là, même quand elle est pas là, j'entends parler d'elle.**

 **-Eh ! Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis sur elle.**

 **-Attends, t'étais pas censé entendre ça.**

 **-Peut-être, mais en loup on entend toutes les pensée des uns et des autres.**

 **-Ok et comment on fait pour redevenir un humain.**

 **-Déjà, il faut que tu te calmes et…**

 **-Ahhhh putain, c'est quoi ce truc ! Mes vêtements y sont où ? Nan, c'était un pull neuf, c'est abusé là.**

 **-Et tu vas attendre avant de te retransformer parce qu'il faut aller aider Jared.**

 **-Pff c'est lui qui a crié comme une gonzesse ? Demandais-je mort de rire.**

 **-Oui et rigole pas parce que toi aussi tu étais à peut-près comme lui. »**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Entendre mon meilleur pote hurler comme ça c'est trop drôle tout simplement. Ouai, j'avoue c'est méchant. Bon, je décidai de suivre Sam et d'aller aider Jared, après tout, on est tous dans la bouilla.

 **« Bouilla ? T'as vraiment des expressions bizarres, dit Sam**

 **-Peut-être mais arrête d'écouter ce que je dis.**

 **-Pour ça il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à n'importe quoi. Allez, grouille, ton pote est complètement perdu là »**

Je m'enfonçais encore plus dans la forêt en suivant Sam. J'avais beaucoup trop de question à lui posé.

 **POV? :**

 **"Allo?**

 **-C'est bon, la mission a été accomplie avec succès.**

 **-Très bien, tu peux passer à la prochaine étape.**

 **-Bien chef.**

 **-Cette chère personne ne sais même pas ce qui l'attends, la pauvre, j'ai limite de la peine pour elle. »**

Un rire résonna dans le combiné du téléphone puis la communication se coupa.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de m'écrire une petite review et je vous dis à plus dans le prochain chapitre. :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou:)

Merci à Arwalia pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D

* * *

 **POV Luna:**

J'arrivai chez moi et ma colère était retombée. Au moment de passer la porte, j'entendis des voix qui provenaient du salon. Je m'approchais sans bruit et reconnus la voix de Sam, qui parlait avec mon père.

 **« J'ai réussi à les faire se retransformer, j'ai eu du mal mais c'est bon, ils sont calmes.**

 **-Et ils sont où maintenant?**

 **-Chez moi avec Emily. »**

Un silence s'installa soudain.

 **« Il faut que tu reviennes. Je n'arriverai pas à les gérer tout seul. »**

A cet instant précis, on pouvait clairement deviner ma tête : sourcils froncés, bouche grande ouverte, bref le genre d'expression qui mélange l'incompréhension et la curiosité.

 **« D'autres devraient nous rejoindre bientôt, il faut que tu m'aides.**

 **-Je ne peux pas. Ça prend beaucoup trop de temps, et il faut que je m'occupe de Luna.**

 **-Fréro, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule et je ne te demande pas de m'aider H24 non plus.**

 **-Bon ok. Mais que le temps que Paul et Jared se contrôle. Après vous serez là tous les trois pour gérer Embry, ok ?**

 **-Ok, pas de problème. »**

Je rangeai mes chaussures et entendis Sam chuchoter :

 **« Luna est là.**

 **-Oui, je viens de l'entendre, répondit mon père. »**

J'allai vers le salon comme si de rien n'étais.

 **« Hey Pa, salut Sam.**

 **-Salut Luna, ça va ? me demanda Sam**

 **-Oui, nickel.**

 **-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Ah oui, Emily m'a demandé de relancer l'invitation pour venir manger chez nous. Ça vous dit toujours** ?

 **-Oui, Luna ?**

 **-Ouai, ce serait cool.**

 **-Ok, alors on dit lundi soir? On est jeudi, ça nous laisse largement le temps de tout préparer.**

 **-Mais on n'est pas cinquante, c'est rapide, surtout qu'on n'est pas difficile, dis-je**

 **-Oui mais on sera plus de quatre et pour eux faut prévoir.**

 **-Ah bon, y aura qui d'autres ?**

 **-Tu verras, allez salut. »**

Tu verras, tu verras, pff très drôle.

Je décidai de monter dans ma chambre. Je posai mon sac de cours et vis Sam par la fenêtre. Il courait vers… la forêt ? Je me rendais compte qu'il était de plus en plus bizarre.

Je reçu à ce moment-là un SMS, c'était Jeremy :

- _ **Hey Luna, je n'ai pas pu te dire quand est-ce que j'arriverai. J'arriverai demain soir. C'est okay pour toi ? Comme ça on pourra passer le week-end ensemble. Avec mon père, on commence les affaires lundi.**_

Je m'empressai de lui répondre :

 _ **-Hey, c'est parfait. C'est quoi au fait comme affaire ?**_

Je reçu sa réponse à peine la mienne envoyé :

- _ **Des trucs à régler. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Je t'aime salut**_

 _ **-Okay, bisous**_

Je reçu soudain un message de Kim :

 _ **-Coucou, ça te dit un Skype avec Leah et moi ?**_

 _ **-Ouai, juste le temps que j'allume mon ordi et c'est bon.**_

 _ **-Ok à tout de suite.**_

Je l'allumai et appelai les filles.

 **« Re, les saluai-je**

 **-Re, me répondirent-elles.**

 **-Alors, je voulais vous parler d'un truc, dit Kim**

 **\- Ca ne sent pas bon, dit Leah.**

 **-Nan mais c'est rien de grave. C'est juste que je voulais vous rappeler que l'année dernière, on s'était engagée pour préparer la soirée d'Halloween du lycée.**

 **-Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié.**

 **-Pareil.**

 **-On peut peut-être commencé à en parler ?**

 **-Oui, répondit Leah, je pense qu'il faut qu'on trouve un lieu super flippant… Je sais on pourrait utiliser le vieux manoir qui est dans la forêt. Oh, je vois trop le truc. Pour conduire les invités au manoir on illumine le chemin avec des bougies qu'on accrocherait aux arbres avec de la ficelle et on met pleins d'autres trucs méga flippants.**

 **-Perso je trouve que c'est une super idée, lui dis-je. Moi, je vois bien au début, on regroupe tous les invités devant le manoir puis on les fait rentrer tous en même temps et là on leur concoctera un truc super effrayant. Genre une petite visite guidée des lieux et on installe plein de trucs pour leur faire peur, des trucs qui apparaissent d'un coup. Après faut trouver d'autres idées pour les effrayer. Sinon vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **-Très bonne idée, dit Kim, je sens que ça sera génial. Faudrait qu'on aille voir le bâtiment mais il me semble qu'il y a un immense salon.**

 **-C'est ce qu'on appelle une salle de bal Kim, rigolais-je.**

 **-Oui, appelle ça comme tu veux, mais on pourrait passer la soirée ici, après.**

 **-Oui, et… ah les filles, faut que je vous laisse, on a des invités pour ce soir, j'ai été mise au courant seulement maintenant. Génial, avec ma famille, on se dit toujours tous, c'est formidable, s'exclama Leah, assez fort pour que les personnes présentent dans sa maison l'entende.**

 **-C'est qui, que tu invites ? interrogea Kim**

 **-Sam et Emily. Ça va être génial, ironisa-t-elle, sans vouloir te vexer, hein Luna ? »**

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

 **-Ok, on note toutes nos idées puis on les regardera plus tard, ok les filles ? demanda Kim**

 **-C'est bon pour moi, répondis-je**

 **-Moi aussi, aller salut. »**

A ce moment-là, je remarquai qu'il était l'heure du diner. Je descendis dans le salon où se trouvait mon père.

 **« Tu veux que je prépare le repas, papa ?**

 **-Et bien, je m'étais dit que l'on pourrait manger des pizzas devant un film, avec des personnes. Je sais que demain il y a cours, mais bon.**

 **-Des personnes ? Qui ? »**

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme s'il était gêné.

 **« Et bien une dame et sa fille.**

 **-Oh, et je les connais ?**

 **-Sur.**

 **-Et qui est-ce ? Attends laisse-moi deviner. »**

Il avait l'air gêné certes, mais aussi très heureux avec un énorme souris complètement idiot sur le visage, comme Kim quand elle pense ou voit Jared.

 **« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Demandais-je avec un énorme sourire à mon tour.**

 **-Eh bien ce soir.**

 **-Mouai, ce serai cool moi je dis.**

 **-Oui sûr, en plus sa fille à ton âge. »**

A ce moment –là, on sonna à la porte. Je me précipitai pour aller ouvrir.

 **« Je veux la voir ! Dis-je à mon père en manquant de tomber »**

J'ouvris et y trouvai une dame d'à peu près l'âge de mon père, elle était blonde à la peau blanche et aux yeux bleus. Je la trouvais magnifique, mon père avait bon gout. A côté d'elle se trouvait une fille de mon âge comme il me l'avait dit. Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, elles se ressemblaient toutes les deux comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elles avaient l'air sympa.

 **« Bonjour, me dit-l'inconnu, je suis Marlène et voici ma fille Amélie, tu dois être Luna ?**

 **-Oui c'est moi, bonjour, entrez mon père est dans le salon. »**

Au moment où je m'approchai d'Amélie pour lui dire bonjour, elle me repoussa avec dégout et me dit :

 **« Je ne fais pas la bise aux inconnus, maintenant pousse toi j'aimerai rentrer. »**

Je la regardais passer, la bouche grande ouverte. C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un vent et rigolez pas, ce n'est pas drôle. Nan mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Elle se croit chez elle et tous. « Pousse toi, j'aimerai rentrer. » Ça m'énerve ! Nan, Luna calme toi. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, SA mère a l'air sympa.

 **« Luna, tu viens ? cria mon père**

 **-Oui, j'arrive. »**

Je me rendais compte que j'étais toujours dans l'entrée en train de râler. Je les rejoignis donc dans le salon. Durant toute la soirée, j'ai ignoré totalement cette Amélie. Elle m'insupporte, c'est pire que Paul pour vous dire. Mon père avait l'air heureux avec Marlène. J'étais super contente pour lui mais supporter la gamine, ça sera dur.

La soirée se termina et je saluai Marlène en évitant soigneusement sa fille. Puis je partis prendre ma douche, mis mon pyjama et m'allongeai sur mon lit, attendant le sommeil.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, mes yeux se fermèrent.

 _Je les rouvris dans une forêt, je la reconnaissais très bien, elle s'étendait à perte de vue à côté de chez moi._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »_

 _Je reconnus cette voix, c'était celle de Jeremy, mais où était-il, je ne le voyais pas. La seule chose que je voyais était la même image qu'au précédent cauchemar, les grandes taches noires qui recouvraient mes bras et mes poignets et les autres qui recouvraient mon cou et mon menton, sans oublier les yeux bleus glaces. La seule chose qui changeait était la présence de sang. J'en avais plein les mains mais ce n'était pas le mien. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait. Le sang sur mes mains coulait sur le sol et l'on pouvait apercevoir des traces qui s'étendaient vers le corps en question. C'était celui de Jeremy._

 _« Jeremy, nan, qu'est-ce que tu as ? criai-je_

 _-Tu te poses la question ? Ne me touche pas espèce de monstre. C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Pourquoi tu m'as blessé ?_

 _-Je suis désolée, j'y suis pour rien, je n'arrive à me contrôler en ce moment. »_

 _J'étais en larmes à présent. Je ne comprenais rien, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir blessé... Je me penchais pour voir ses blessures._

 _« Ne m'aides pas, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, vas t'en je ne veux plus jamais te voir, sale monstre. »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, dans le même état que la nuit dernière. Au moment où je réussi à me calmer, mon réveil sonna.

 **«** **Génial, grommelais-je »**

Je partis me laver puis m'habiller. Je ne déjeunai pas, je n'avais pas faim. Je saluai mon père et parti directement prendre mon bus.

La matinée se passa sans encombre. Surtout mon cours d'espagnol. Paul n'était pas là et ça ne pouvait me faire que du bien.

Je retrouvai les filles au réfectoire. Elle avait déjà commencé à manger. Lorsque je m'approchai de la table, je pouvais voir, à la place de Leah, plein de plats entamés et fini même.

 **« Eh bien, faudra pas que tu nous revomisse tous dessus, lui dis-je.**

 **-Quoi ? Je mourrais de faim.**

 **-Je vois ça. »**

Je partis m'acheter quelque chose car je commençais à avoir faim, n'ayant pas mangé ce matin. Puis, nous discutâmes de tous et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur un sujet qui revenais de plus en plus en ce moment, Jeremy.

 **« Il arrive quand ?, me demanda Kim**

 **-Ce soir, lui répondis-je »**

Un grand silence s'installa.

 **« Quoi, dis-je.**

 **-Il arrive ce soir et tu nous as rien dis ?**

 **-Ou… oui, mais pour ma défense j'étais très occupé hier soir. Vous savez quoi, mon père à rencontrer quelqu'un et elle a mangé avec hier. Elle est très sympa. Y a juste un problème, c'est que ça fille est une vrai pute.**

 **-Sérieux, et bien mais pauvre. Sinon, pour Jeremy, on pourra l'attendre avec toi, demanda Kim enfin supplia plutôt.**

 **-Dis oui, rajouta Leah.**

 **-Ok, vous avez gagné. On rentrera ensemble des cours et on l'attendra chez moi, ça marche ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Parfait.**

 **-Pour changer de sujet, vous avez réussi le devoir de maths ? Il était super dur, je trouve, dit Kim.**

 **-Ouai, ça m'a pris la soirée, mais bon, faut voir le bon côté des choses, je suis resté avec nos invités que pour le dîner. C'était chiant d'ailleurs, Sam a fait que raconter plein de légende pendant tous le repas et arrêtait pas de dire « Leah et Seth vous écoutez bien hein ? », bref, c'était chiant.**

 **-Et bien ma pauvre. Et toi Luna, tu ne dis rien.**

 **-Hein ? Ouai, c'est vrai, il était dur. D'ailleurs, tu peux me le montrer pour que je voie si on a mis les mêmes réponses ?**

 **-Dommage pour toi que je te connaisse aussi bien. Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne l'as pas fait.**

 **-Nan, mais comme je te l'ai dit avant, j'étais très occupé hier.**

 **-Ouai. Je te le prête mais première et dernière fois de l'année. Ok ?**

 **-Ok merci, je t'adore Kim. »**

A ce moment-là, la cloche sonna.

 **« Nan, on a maths maintenant ?**

 **-Oui, me répondis Leah »**

Nous montions donc en direction de la salle de maths. Je n'arrêtais pas de râler. On arriva et nous allâmes nous assoir. Le prof passait dans les rangs en vérifiant à chaque table si le devoir avait été fait. Il s'arrêta devant moi en me regardant avec un regard qui voulais dire « Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait mademoiselle. Je le savais avant même que vous ne rentriez dans ma salle. J'ai d'ailleurs pris de l'avance et est préparé des fiches d'heures de colle spécialement pour vous ». Il attendait toujours devant moi.

 **« Je le cherche Monsieur, dis-je aussi poliment que possible, peut-être que ça passera mieux après. »**

Il partit vérifier les autres devoirs, puis voyant que je cherchais, enfin, faisant semblant de chercher, il commença son cours. Une feuille se posa devant moi. C'était la copie de Leah.

 **« Tiens, dépêche-toi de recopier quand il ne te regarde pas.**

 **-Merci, je te revaudrai ça. »**

Je fini au bout de dix minutes puis leva la main pour le montrer au ne remarqua rien à ma supercherie et poursuivi son cours.

La journée terminée, nous rentrâmes comme convenu chez moi.

 **« Bon, on fait quoi en attendant ? Demandais-je**

 **-On peut, peut-être continuer à préparer le bal d'Halloween, proposa Kim. »**

Nous fîmes une liste de toutes les idées que nous avions et une liste des achats que nous devrons faire. On avait un budget assez serré car c'était le lycée qui nous l'avait donné pour organiser la fête. L'heure passait rapidement et vingt heures sonna. Je partis chercher des trucs à grignoter. Nous avions très bien avancé pour le projet de la fête et nous allâmes donc regarder la télé en attendant l'arrivée de Jeremy.

Puis, on entendit un bruit de klaxon dans la rue et mon père se précipita dehors. Quel enfant, je vous jure. Nous sortîmes à notre tour et je voyais mon père en train de danser avec Jesse et Jeremy juste à côté qui les regardait genre « What ? C'est quoi leur problème ? » A ce moment-là, il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un grand sourit. Je m'approchai de lui puis l'embrasser mais il se recula pour me faire la bise. Je levai un sourcil interrogatoire, pourquoi est-ce que je me prends que des vents en ce moment. Pour réponse, il dirigea discrètement son regard vers nos pères. Je les regardai à mon tour. Ils étaient là, en train de nous fixer et juste derrière se trouvait Leah et Kim en train de rire.

Je pris Jeremy par la main et l'emmena voir les filles. Si elles n'arrêtaient pas de rire, il allait les prendre pour des grosses folles. C'est pas mon problème mais je dis ça pour elles, enfin pense.

 **« Alors, les présentations, Jeremy, Kim et Leah.**

 **-Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer. Je vais dire bonjour à ton père maintenant qu'il a fini sa danse avec le mien.**

 **-Waouh, sur le coup je te cache pas qui m'a fait un peu flipper avec sa carrure, mais enfaite c'est un vrai gentleman, me dit Leah**

 **-Oui, lui répondis-je sans le lâcher du regard. »**

Avec les filles nous nous rapprochâmes des gars.

 **« Bon, on va y aller, on passait juste voir faire un petit coucou, dit Jesse**

 **-Mais vous dormez où ? Demanda mon père.**

 **-Dans un hôtel à Seattle.**

 **-Mais dormez ici, il est tard.**

 **-Nan, c'est bon, ne te dérange pas, tu vas déjà nous supporter les jours à suivre.**

 **-Ok, vous repassez nous voir quand ?**

 **-Demain en fin de matinée, ça vous va ?**

 **-Oui, croisez les doigts pour que Luna soit réveillée.**

 **-Papa ! Répliquai-je.**

 **-Je rigole.**

 **-Bon, allez, on vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »**

Nous regardâmes la voiture qui partait au loin puis Kim et Leah nous souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. Nous rentrâmes à la maison puis je partis me laver et me glissai sous mes draps.

 **POV? :**

Deux étrangers entrèrent dans une grande pièce.

 **« Bonjour, dit une personne derrière un bureau, alors ? Tous c'est dérouler comme convenu ?**

 **-Oui, exactement.**

 **-Parfait, je suis très impatiente de voir la suite de mon plan, vous pouvez disposer.**

 **-Bien, répondirent-ils »**

Au moment où ils sortirent, un rire résonna dans toute la pièce et les couloirs.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de m'écrire une petite review et je vous dis à plus dans le prochain chapitre :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou :)**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre où des révélations seront au rendez-vous.**

 **Au fait, merci pour vos reviews. :)**

* * *

 **Arwalia** : Coucou :) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et je suis contente de recevoir une de tes reviews à chacun de mes chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir. Et voilà enfin la suite… avec du retard, je sais, désolé :)

Encore merci. :D

A plus :)

 **HappyXNostalgia** : Coucou :) je vais bien merci et toi ?

Pour Jeremy, je vais t'avouer que moi non plus je l'aime pas trop xD.

Alors à ce que je vois, les profs de maths ont dû se passer le mot pour nous faire vivre de merveilleuses années à leurs côtés. Moi aussi c'était l'amour fou :)

Je suis contente que cette Leah te plaise.

En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre.

A plus :)

* * *

 **POV Luna :**

J'étais là, dans la voiture, regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre attendant d'arriver à destination chez Sam pour le repas. Le week-end avec Jeremy avait été génial. On s'était super bien amuser et là, maintenant, tous était gâché par ce diner. Ce n'était pas le fait de voir Sam et Emily qui me contrariais mais plus les invités qui s'étaient rajoutés. Je me souviens d'avoir limite harcelé Sam pour savoir qui étaient les personnes supplémentaires et finalement j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir la réponse.

Le trajet avait été trop rapide à mon goût. On arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je sortis de la voiture et regardai dans le jardin. Ils étaient tous là. Au même moment, je vis Emily arriver vers mon père et moi. Elle nous pris dans ses bras puis nous invita à rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une grande table, dont Sam, évidement, avec à ses côtés Emily qui venait de se rassoir. Mais aussi Paul et Jared avec Embry. Cela me rappela la discussion qu'avait eue Sam avec mon père à propos d'eux trois. Je n'ai toujours pas compris qu'elle était le sujet de la conversation, d'ailleurs. Il faudra que j'en sache plus.

Etaient aussi présentes la nouvelle copine de mon père, ils s'étaient mis ensemble durant le week-end, et sa … fille…, cool, pensais-je en faisant une grimace et en ne m'en rendant compte que quelques secondes plus tard. Mince, j'espère que personne ne m'avait vu. Malheureusement si, Paul me regardait droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'habitude, je l'aurais envoyé balader mais la non, je détournais juste la tête. La honte.

Il y avait, à ma grande surprise Leah. Elle aborda un grand sourire en me voyant et je parti m'assoir à côté d'elle car elle m'avait gardée une place.

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur.

 **« Alors, comment c'était ton week-end ? me demanda Leah**

 **-Week-end. J'aurais plutôt appelé ça le Samedi, répondis-je en rigolant.**

 **-Ah bon, pourquoi ?**

 **-On n'a pas pu se voir le Dimanche parce ce qu'il a eu un truc de prévu de dernière minute avec son père. Sinon, le Samedi était tout simplement génial.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?**

 **-Alors, le matin, je lui ai fait un peu visiter, bon y avait pas grand-chose à voir mais on a passé un bon moment. On s'était attardés sur la plage. La vue était très belle, dis-je la main sur le cœur, le regard dans le vide en faisant mine d'être ému. »**

Leah rigola face à ma tête.

 **« Mais, ajouta-t-elle, de quelle vue tu parles ? De la mer ou de Jer…**

 **-Leah, criai-je »**

Elle s'était mise à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. J'aurais bien rigolé avec elle si le sujet n'était pas moi.

 **« Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, l'après-midi, on est allé au cinéma.**

 **-Et c'était bien ?**

 **-Oui, répondis-je en souriant. »**

Je repensai à ce moment, tout avait été parfait mais un évènement m'avait, comment dire, une peu contrarié.

 _Flash-Back:_

 _Nous nous étions assis à notre place, pile quand le film commençait._

 _On arrivait eu quarts du film quand j'entendis Jeremy chuchoter :_

 _« Tellement naïve, dit-il tellement bas, que seule une oreille fine aurait pu entendre._

 _-Tu as dit quelque chose ?_

 _-Nan, rien, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux avant de me sourire. »_

 _J'avais pourtant bien cru entendre qu'il avait parlé. Mais bon, après tout ce n'est rien d'important. Je continuai donc de regarder le film, puis nous passâmes une chouette fin de soirée._

 _Fin du Flash–Back._

Le repas était déjà fini. J'aidai à débarrasser. Je ramenai les assiettes dans la cuisine et entendis quelqu'un me suivre. C'était lui.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je à Paul.**

 **-Déstresse, je t'attaque pas là.**

 **-Moi non plus.**

 **-Moui, bien sûr.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Je voulais te demander un truc.**

 **-Vas-y, je t'écoute, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.**

 **-Et bien, je me disais, vu le nombre incalculable d'embrouilles que l'on a pu avoir, qu'on pourrait arrêter nos enfantillages et peut-être devenir ami ? »**

Je n'en revenais pas de sa proposition. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais même sur le cul. Mais bon, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Et je peux vous dire, ce n'était pas son physique qui m'empêchait d'être son ami, mais alors quoi ? Hum…, euh…, très bien, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion.

Je me méfiais tout de même, je trouvais bizarre qu'il me dise ça.

 **« Ok, je crois que j'ai compris, dis-je, c'est encore une de tes blagues pourrîtes ?**

 **-Nan, pas du tout, je suis très sérieux cette fois.**

 **-Cette fois ?**

 **\- Bah quoi, dit-il en haussant les épaules, alors, ami ? »**

Il me tendait la main avec l'air assuré que je voyais pratiquement tout le temps, comment il faisait. Si j'acceptais qu'on devienne ami, il faudra qu'il me donne sa recette pour toujours avoir cette expression. Mais bon, Luna, tu n'es toujours pas branché sur le bon réseau de conversation.

Je lui serrais donc la main, et, lui, abordait un grand sourire.

Nous passâmes tout le reste de la soirée dehors, à raconter des choses puis d'autres tout à fait différentes. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça mais je m'amusais bien, si on écarte bien sûr, le problème de la future demi-sœur.

Elle a rejoué, durant la soirée, son rôle de diva. « Oh non, je ne veux pas faire ça, ça va me salir», ou encore « Désolé, mais je ne parle pas aux gens inférieurs à moi, cela ruinerait mon image ». Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'instant.

Bref, à part ceci, la soirée s'est déroulée plutôt bien.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà et nous décidâmes avec mon père qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

Arrivée, je montai directement dans ma chambre. J'étais en train de me brosser quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner :

 **« Allochh ? dis-je la bouche pleine de dentifrice que je crachai aussitôt.**

 **-Luna, c'est moi.**

 **-Jeremy ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.**

 **-Oui, tout va bien, tu peux descendre, je suis à la lisière des bois devant ton jardin.**

 **-Euh oui, ok, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Viens. »**

Je passai ma porte de chambre et me dirigeai vers celle de mon père. Il avait l'air de s'être endormi. Je descendis donc sans bruit puis me rendis dehors. Le vent était glacial. Quelle idiote je suis d'être sorti en débardeur, je vous jure. Bon, tant pis, je poursuivis tout de même mon chemin et arrivai devant la forêt.

 **« Jeremy ? T'es là ? demandais-je »**

Je n'entendais que le vent qui soufflait, rien d'autre. Je m'enfonçai alors un peu plus dans la forêt. Puis tout d'un coup, on me percuta et je tombai sur les fesses. Je regardai alors autour de moi et eu juste le temps de voir une ombre passer.

 **« Jeremy, c'est toi ? »**

Je commençai à avoir peur. Qui est-ce qui m'avait percuté ? A ce moment-là, je me repassai en boucle tous les moments les plus flippants des films d'horreurs que j'avais pu voir. Nan, Luna, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Je me relevais et entendis un craquement de branche derrière moi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains puis me retournai. On m'attrapa alors par le cou et me plaqua contre un arbre.

 **« Aïe ! m'exclamais-je**

 **-Oh, la petite Luna a eu mal ?**

 **-Jeremy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **-Ce que j'aurais dû faire, selon moi, beaucoup plus tôt. Mais Madame la « patronne » ne voulait pas te brusquer. Alors quand elle m'a donné le feu vert, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Tu comprends ?**

 **-Nan, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais !**

 **-Je vais t'expliquer, me dit-il, mais pour ça, reste tranquille ! »**

J'arrêtais alors de bouger dans tous les sens, je détestais qu'on me donne des ordres, mais là, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je voulais entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

 **« Alors, je t'écoutes.**

 **-Bien. Je vais faire simple et court, je n'ai pas envie que ton père remarque ton absence. J'ai été engagé, avec mon père pour rentrer dans ta vie et avoir certaines informations.**

 **\- Quelle genre d'information ? demandais-je**

 **-Le genre d'information que j'ai eu avec l'aide de mon père et que tu ne sauras… pas.**

 **-Et à quoi vont-elles te servir ?**

 **-Pour moi, à rien, mais pour le boss, elles seront très utiles. D'ailleurs, ne t'en fait pas, tu la rencontreras surement d'ici peu.**

 **-Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant.**

 **-J'en ai marre de faire semblant avec toi. Tu me faisais limite pitié de croire à toutes mes belles paroles. Tu es tellement naïve. Et puis, je préfère la liberté.**

 **-Je te déteste, dis-je sans le regarder sentant la colère monter.**

 **-C'est ce que je voulais entendre, me répondit-il en souriant »**

Il me relâcha et commençait à s'en aller avant de se retourner :

 **« Ah oui, au fait, j'allais oublier, cette petite discussion reste bien évidemment entre nous, dit-il, je n'aimerais pas que ton père souffre, tu comprends, après je dis ça pour toi.**

 **-Tu ne me fais pas peur.**

 **-Peut-être, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.**

 **-Toi non plus.**

 **-Alors ça, laisse-moi en douter. Et puis, sache que je ne suis pas le seul, j'ai des collègues qui font partis de ton entourage. Bon, je dois y aller. On t'a tous à l'œil. Passe quand même une bonne fin de nuit. »**

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt.

Je me sentais trahi. Il avait raison, j'étais beaucoup trop naïve. Me voir aussi faible me mettais hors de moi.

Je remontai dans ma chambre puis m'assis sur mon lit, caressant mon tatouage qui commençait vraiment à me faire mal. J'y lisais dessus 30%, je n'avais toujours pas compris ce que c'était, il allait falloir que je le découvre.

Je m'allongeais, sachant déjà que je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

 **POV ?** :

Il marchait depuis bientôt une demi-heure dans cette forêt sombre, espérant aller dans la bonne direction.

 **« Alors ? dit une voix.**

 **-Ah, tu es là, répondit-il, elle sait, pour une partie du moins, je n'ai dit que ce que tu voulais qu'elle sache.**

 **-Très bien, et comment a-t-elle réagi ?**

 **-Assez mal je pense. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle était en colère.**

 **-En colère. Bien… Il va falloir que nous soyons beaucoup plus rapides que je ne le pensais. La prochaine fois que tu l'as verras, essaye de la titiller un peu, de la mettre en colère. Cela nous aidera.**

 **-Bien, patronne.**

 **-C'est bon, tu peux disposer. Lorsqu'elle connaitra la vérité, elle ne sera plus dans qu'elle camp elle devra être, je le sens. La pauvre. »**

Un rire résonna alors dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de m'écrire une petite review et je vous dis à plus dans le prochain chapitre :)


End file.
